The present invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for perspective based tagging and visualization of avatar in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
As peer and social networks expand into virtual world realms, it is becoming increasingly difficult for a user to keep track of avatars that the user has met. Additionally, many avatars in the virtual world look alike and an avatar's appearance may frequently change. Accordingly, it is difficult for users to remember the identity of an avatar or what interactions, if any, the user has had with a particular avatar based on the visualization of the avatar or the avatars name. Currently, a user may view an avatar's profile, but this is tedious and is dependent on the avatar entering adequate information into his profile. Nevertheless, there is no way to link the identity of a particular avatar (e.g. the name, visual representation, avatar identity, etc.) with the relevance of that avatar to the user's avatar (e.g. co-worker, customer, friend, new acquaintance, interactions the user has had with the avatar, etc.). Additionally, there is no way to automatically present the user with customized information about each specific avatar when the avatar comes into contact with the user's avatar.